1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an apparatus and method for permitting the shipment of flexible sided bags such as cosmetic bags, purses, soft-sided luggage and handbags in a flattened condition with implementation provided within the bag by which the bag may be expanded to present an attractive appearance at the point of sale.
2. Description of Related Art and Other Considerations
In shipping of merchandise, freight payments are made, not only with respect to weight, but also with respect to volume. Commercial transport of goods is normally charged by volume as well as by weight of the goods, and articles, such as bags, which can be collapsed for transport thereby providing a distributor with significant cost savings. The disadvantage of such collapsible goods, however, is that on reaching their destination they invariably need to be expanded so as to present an attractive appearance and thereby enhance sale prospects. Purchasers of collapsible goods normally spend an inordinate amount of time filling the goods with costly inserts and foam material so the goods can be presented in an expanded form. In addition to display, when the insert is used like a shoe tree, e.g., for an expensive handbag or the like, an expander expands the bag to help the bag retain its shape.
A number of devices have been proposed in the past as attempts to alleviate the above problems but most have proved ineffective, relatively cumbersome and/or expensive to implement. By providing a device which may be inserted in the bag at the point of manufacture and which may be expanded at the point of display, the bag may be shipped flat and erected for a suitable attractive appearance at the point of sale.